


Xcom's Victory Celebration (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Soldier Logs season 2 logs and roleplays [4]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: (This log is a collaboration between several of the role-play writers for ChristopherOdd’s Xcom 2 playthrough. It takes place a few days after Operation Leviathan, May 21st. These logs will be set in the character’s perspectives, and due to the diversity of activities going on, not everything will be exactly the same.)





	Xcom's Victory Celebration (WotC Odd RP logs season 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: Damon_Nightshade
> 
> Special thanks to all the writers who helped to work on this including: Rodats, Jebediah Primm, FleetAdmiralJ, Suggestiveartefacts, G4MBL3, SansMLGDunker, and myself (Damon_Nightshade)
> 
> For main campaign logs, go here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837005/chapters/31822158

**Damon Nights**  
For the most part, things have been winding down here, well, as much as things can when you have been cleaning up after defeating the Elders. But just yesterday we decided to do something that myself and a few others have been planning: a party! It was actually pretty fun, we had a few “games,” another great feast prepared by Mr. Bavaria and Rodats, and, well, something that made me pretty damn happy.  
So, the first major activity we got around to doing was set in the Hangar for the Skyranger, and suggested by the new Templar, Crow. He called it “Psionic Hot Potato,” and from what I saw it looked pretty cool. The premise was that someone who was psionically gifted was to create a relatively harmless ball of psionic energy. This was to be passed from person to person, and after about, thirty seconds or so, it was to explode and stun the last one to hold it. We were able to get around to a few rounds of that, and even a tournament of the winners of the previous games. I’m pretty proud that Chloe was able to make it into the tournament game, but then she was one of the first to lose. Oh well, she doesn’t seem to mind, so all’s good. I think Doc ended up being the overall winner, and he deserved it too, though I think he might have played it a bit aggressively, but it worked out well for him in the end.  
A few minutes after that ended, our two resident Templars decided to test their metal against each other, though I think Crow might have incited it. Both of them fought really hard, so we weren’t able to determine a real winner.  
Before the next activity, we took a little half hour break to get some snacks or to just talk with people. Not sure why, but I let Collux talk me into participating in the next event, which happened to be a shooting competition. Everyone interested was moved down towards the Shooting Range, and my god was the competition stiff, I mean, BJ and Collux were our top marksmen! How in the world was I supposed to come close to beating them? Well, the goal of it all was to shoot as accurately as possible in a small area, I think someone called it shot grouping. Each participant was given a basic assault rifle, so none of those special weapons that the higher ups got to use. We were also given four clips with ten bullets in each. Seemed like it would be using up a lot of Xcom’s resources, fitting out twenty-four people like this, but it is all in fun and games, so it didn’t bother me too much. I didn’t really know how to feel at first, because Collux was actually outed in the first round, while I moved on. I guess he wasn’t used to using an automatic rifle, but then that was my first time using a gun! What took me even more by surprise was the fact that I made it to the final four! It was myself; BJ, of course; Powell, who had yet to miss a single shot; and Dewitt, who also seemed to be a bit of a dead-eye. It might have just been my imagination, but I swear, I think BJ and a few of the other soldiers looked at me with more than a little respect. Obviously I didn’t win, but when it came to BJ and Powell going against each other, well, the round was so close we had to go up to the targets and manually measure the distance from the closest shot to the middle and the farthest. And guess what? BJ won by a whole millimeter! The best man certainly won in that situation.  
After that, everyone was given an hour and a half break to freshen up, and to change into more comfortable clothes. This was because up next was a feast that was prepared by Rodats and Mr. Bavaria themselves! I’ve heard some rumors from the kitchen staff that it was some sort of battle of the chefs, but I don’t know how much truth was actually behind that. There were so many different meals prepared I lost count, one thing I do remember was that Mr. Bavaria made his special roast for this occasion. During the feasting, a few people got up to give some speeches, I know for certain the Commander was one of them, but I can’t remember off the top of my head who else said something. I have to admit, it was a pretty touching moment hearing what everyone had to say. When the feasting began to draw to a close, we started something much more somber, a funeral of sorts. Though we didn’t have their actual bodies anymore, a few people had pitched in to make some lovely memorials for everyone we had lost to the Alien scum over our long campaign. A few more people rose to speak a few words, I think the Commander gave another short speech about their lose, but then he might have actually included that in his first speech. I didn’t expect it, but I was brought to tears by the end of that, hell, even Chloe was, and she still hasn’t met everyone here yet  
What happened next was something I had spent not even a full week planning. Let me explain. When I finally found Chloe, I just couldn’t stand the thought of losing her ever again. So, keep in mind that there might be a slight double purpose to this. I wanted to finally marry her, and I wanted a way for the both of us to know whether the other was and well. Of course, since it was our wedding, Chloe was told about this, and my word, she was ecstatic! One of the first things we had to do was to find someone to marry us. It was kind of difficult finding someone with a decent amount of authority, as well as being interested, but guess who volunteered? Central! That’s right, Bradford agreed to marry two people he hardly knew, and I can’t thank him enough! As for the rings, well, I had those covered already. I’ve heard you can do some pretty neat things with psionics, so I may have gotten a bit of help in augmenting the original rings I had obtained, and believe you me, the base rings themselves were extremely expensive. The augmentations made to the rings were simple, it allows the wearer to sense the emotional state of the wearer of the other, which I hope will allow us to never have to worry if the other is, erm, dead or not. The ceremony itself was short, we hardly had time to plan anything out beforehand, so the most we were able to do was quickly say our vows, before the feasting started back up a bit more vigorously. Chloe says we should probably do a more complete ceremony at some point, which I’m fine with, just as long as it’s after we settle down.  
After the impromptu wedding, we went straight back to the hangar for a dance party of sorts. The DJ had so many songs we kept going until late into the night! There were some faster paced songs, as well as one or two slower ones for “couples” dances, and as you can imagine, I asked Chloe to dance with me, only to trip over my own damn feet several times before getting an awkward hang of the dances. I think this event was definitely the most interesting for me, because you got to see people step out of their comfort zones and do some things you wouldn’t have expected before hand. The Commander wasn’t here for this part, I think I saw him leave after that amazing dinner. Now the DJ was unknown to me, so I thought he must have been someone we picked up recently. I don’t know why, but I felt compelled to talk to him, I asked him about who he was, and where he came from, and like a lot of us his story is pretty sad.  
The evening, though I guess it was closer to midnight, began to wind the celebrations down to almost a halt. There were a few minor activities going on here and there, but nothing too spectacular, that is not until BJ suggested something quite odd. I don’t know whether he was drunk, he wanted to show off, or both, but he waltzed right up to Firebrand and challenged her to a race! He bet that in his Icarus Armor, he could outrun the Skyranger anytime of day. Of course our resident pilot had to defend her honor, so she accepted his challenge. Once that spectacle was over, I go up from my seat and headed over to help a few of the other Engineers. We had this idea to set off a grand firework display, but none of us knew what we were doing. A few misplaced rockets got a bit too close to the audience, but we eventually got it right. And in my opinion, it was the second most beautiful thing of that night! Most people started calling it a night then. Seeing as it was well past midnight when we finally finished with everything.  
There was something...interesting, I came across this morning. So even though our main job was finished, most people had decided to stay around and help Xcom, a few were even paranoid about what could have spooked the Elders so much, and whether it was coming for us or not, but on to what I found. I was doing my routine check of the Infirmary, even though I was a free Engineer now, Nurse Rosie still thought I should keep up my old duties. I wasn’t one to argue with an angry and hungover woman, so I just did what I was told. Upon arrival though, I found, umm, I found a...more than topless Jenny. And Bruce. I uh, I think I woke Jenny up when I turned the lights on, because she fell out of the bunk she was in, stood up, still stark naked mind you, stared at me, and gave a polite greeting. Ugh, what made this encounter worse for me was how casual she was being about it as well. Now, I swear I didn’t stare at her, actually I did the exact opposite. I croaked out something that I believe was “Good morning to you too,” then I proceeded to cover my face with one hand, and attempted to walk out the door. Keyword there is attempted. In reality, I tried to rush out the room without looking at her, and instead of making it through the door I managed to run straight into the doorframe. That managed to knock me out cold, and when I woke up, I was greeted by Chloe, who couldn’t decide whether she should laugh or feel sorry for me. Besides that though, everything that happened yesterday was great!

 **Jenny ‘The Admiral’ Fleet**  
Jenny checks her t-shirt and jeans. She hasn't worn anything this casual in a long time. Usually she's either in her battle armor or otherwise in the issue Avenger uniforms that are ubiquitous on board. Today is an all day celebration of XCOM's kicking the aliens asses, and Jenny wanted to make sure she didn't miss any of it.

The first event up was something called "psionic hot potato and sparring." Jenny wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but it sounded interesting.

She gathered with most of the rest of the crew in the hangar as “Crow” Urra explained the rules: Someone was going to create a psionic ball that had a random lifespan, and it got tossed around until it vaporized and whoever was left lost that round. Jenny got the “psi potato” a couple times and quickly tossed it to whoever she first thought of. However, just as she received the ball for a third time, it exploded in her hands, causing her to be the first one eliminated.

“Damn it!” Jenny said with a laugh as she left the circle and watched everyone who was left go another round. Soon, the number of contestants were whittled down until only Mr. Bavaria and Doc were left. The two furiously tossed the ball to each other until it exploded just before Mr. Bavaria could get rid of it, giving Doc the win.

After that, Jenny watched a psionic sparring contest between Kohlla and Crow which...was something to see given the flashiness of their weapons and their templar instincts. Jenny and everyone else gave the pair plenty of room lest they accidentally cut half the audience in half. Jenny wasn’t sure they ever really determined who won. Both of them are a bit too proud to admit defeat.

The next event was a shooting competition in the range. Jenny glanced over at Pineapple. “Now this is one I’ve been looking forward to,” she said with a smile, clapping her hands a couple times.

Twenty-one people decided to compete in the shooting competition. Each person took a turn shooting at a target, getting scores based on how accurate and grouped their shots were. 16 contestants were left after the first round, and then the field was cut in half every round after that.

Jenny breezed through the first round, posting one of the best scores of the group. However, scores didn’t carry over to the next round, and she had a lot closer call in the 2nd round, but still got through to the 3rd round with the final 8 shooters.

“Whew, this is getting tough,” Jenny joked to Pineapple and Vagabond after the 2nd round was over. “I’m shocked the Collux didn’t make it through, though. I guess he was just off tonight,” she remarked, shrugging.

Jenny went up to take her 3rd round of shots. She tried concentrating on the target, but was starting to get nervous. She really wanted to do well but now being in the last 8 was starting to get to her, and she got off several good shots, but some were off target.

“Damn,” the sighed to herself as she finished emptying her magazine of 10 shots. After watching several more people go, it was clear she wasn’t going to make the cut for the top 4.  
“At least you made the top 8, I didn’t even make it past the first round,” Pineapple said, trying to console a somewhat bummed-out Jenny. Jenny watched the rest of the competition, and the fierce battle between BillyTerror and Powell in the finals, which BJ won by just a whisker. Afterward, everyone congratulated the pair for doing so well in the competition.

After that, there was some time to get ready for dinner. Luckily there was some time between the shooting competition and dinner, so Jenny grabbed what she was planning on wearing and got in line outside of the Commander's quarters. The Commander had graciously allowed many of the people on board to use his personal quarters to get ready for the night, since it was one of the few private places people could get ready. Finally, Jenny's turn came.

"I haven't worn a dress in forever," thought Jenny as she looked in the mirror of the Commander's Quarters, staring at her dark purple dress. Of course, the last time she was here was for an entire different and much more embarrassing reason, but that is another story. For the moment, a line was forming behind her outside, so Jenny had to work quick.

Once she was dressed, she slowly started walking down to the mess hall, where the ship's engineers were furiously trying to set everything up for the dinner that was taking place shortly.

"Hey, Jenny!," Jenny heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Bruce Pineapple in what could best be described as a tough guy who raided his nerdy brother's wardrobe.

"Oh, uh, hi Bruce. You heading to the dinner?"

"Yeah. I mean no, I've got to go do something first, but I wanted to give this to you first." Bruce handed out what looked to be a boutonniere made out of a pineapple stalk. "I just thought it might look good on you tonight."

Jenny looked at it with a raised eyebrow, then accepted it. "Thank you Bruce, how sweet of you. It's beautiful."

"I thought you might like it. Uh, also you're rather, uh, beautiful yourself tonight," Bruce stuttered out.

Jenny blushed a little. "Thank you Bruce," Jenny said while smiling, then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. She then gave Bruce another lookover. "Also you may want to..." she gives out a small cough, "go and get yourself ready for tonight a bit more."

Bruce looked down at himself and gave out a small laugh. "Um, oh yeah, I probably should. I'll see you tonight, Jenny."

Jenny smiled back, "Ok, see you Bruce," and Bruce awkwardly walked away somewhere else to do whatever he was going to do.

Later that evening, it was time for the dinner. Jenny arrived and was invited to sit at the head table. The head table was reserved for the Commander, who was in the center, Bradford, Tygan, Shen, the three resistance leaders, and the six soldiers who successfully fought the final mission.

There were also three tables running down the room, two with soldiers sitting at them, and the third with the Avenger's staff. The six spots at the front of the three tables were all set as if they were for someone to sit there, but were being kept empty to honor the six soldiers who were killed during the campaign.

The evening started with the Commander giving a speech about the fight against the aliens and how important it was and how he was proud of everyone. He then honored those who had fallen, and everyone rose up to salute the six empty chairs that were placed at the top of the tables.

Damon Nights and his girlfriend also got married in the middle of dinner, which was a surprise to Jenny as she hadn’t heard anything about it. She cheered happily with everyone else, though, after the I dos and went up to Damon to congratulate him and Chloe afterward.

After dinner, the lights got turned down, the GREMLINs started flying around and flashing party lights as the DJ started up some jams. Jenny grabbed Vagabond's hand and pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing with him. After a couple songs, Vagabond excused himself, but not before Jenny winked and lightly slapped his butt on the way out.

Jenny continued dancing with a couple more partners until everyone started to make their way up to the flight deck to watch the fireworks show and the Skyranger vs. Icarus Armor race.

After those were done, Jenny made her way back down to the dance floor, where the party continued. By this point Jenny was a bit buzzed and getting a bit looser. Suddenly a song with a really good beat started playing and Jenny grabbed Pineapple and pulled him to the dance floor, which at the time was somewhat empty.

Jenny stood in front of Bruce and started bending her knees and grinding onto him drawing cheers from the spectators. After the song was over, Jenny got a flash in her eyes, grabbed Thunder’s hand. “Come on,” she said to him with a mischievous smile as she pulled him away.

Jenny pulled Thunder out into the ship’s corridors where she would occasionally check if the coast was clear to make sure no one saw her. She then pulled Pineapple to the infirmary, where all the lights were out except for the glow of buttons and indicators on monitors and equipment.

“Come here,” she said and she tugged on Pineapple, who followed along unsure of what else to do. Jenny pushed the overhead light on one of the beads, lighting up the area with a clear, although still somewhat dim light.

“Okay…” Jenny said half to herself as she grabbed Pineapple and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. Jenny slid down the straps of her dress and let it fall off her. She then looked over at Pineapple who was sitting there dumbfounded.

“Lay down, you idiot,” Jenny said, half annoyed, half playfully. Pineapple complied and Jenny crawled on top of him, straddling him. “You’re gonna have fun tonight,” Jenny said looking down at him,with the biggest grin Pineapple had ever seen on her.

[----- The Next Morning -----]

Jenny was suddenly woken up by a sudden light coming on above her, temporarily blinding her. Suddenly surprised, she accidentally rolled off the bed, completely naked, landing on her butt on the floor.

“Ow…” Jenny said to herself, before realizing that someone had turned on all the lights in infirmary. She quickly stood up, and tried to look around for her clothes, her eyes still recovering from the sudden blast of light. The realization comes to her that all of her clothes were on the other side of the bed, and if she used the covers to try to cover herself, she would just be exposing Bruce on the bed.

So Jenny decided to stand there and act like everything was normal, as her eyes were adjusted enough to almost see the person standing just inside the doorway of the infirmary.

“Uh, hi,” Jenny said as normally as she could, “Good morning. Can I help you?” 

**Experiment ‘Collux’ C011UX-001  
May 21st 2036: A few days after Operation Leviathan:**

Up until a few days ago Collux hadn’t been sleeping well, but ever since the Elders had been defeated he’d been having the best sleep he’d ever had. The feeling he had this morning was no different. He felt Vintermorgon’s sweet breath on his right cheek, slow and steady. Her warm palm on his chest was soothing. She’d made the move into his quarters a day or so after he had come back from the Operation Leviathan, after the approval from Central and the Commander of course, and they’d been living together quite happily.

He closed his eyes and mused for a moment on what had gone during the mission a few days before. He had been part of the squad including the Commanders favourite duo, Kohlla and Blazkivitz. Then there was Doc for demolition support, Jenny for her healing abilities and Magnusson, who was well known for the amount of damage he could do. They had all been hand picked by the Commander to go with him and take down the Avatar Project once and for all. He had felt honoured to serve among the Commanders finest, let alone be part of his ultimate team. Now the puppeteers that had brainwashed him all that time ago were gone. His nephew was avenged, as were the countless people he had unknowingly murdered along the way. He was free from their grasp like as was the rest of the globe.

Blinking his eyes back open again and letting out a yawn, he kissed Vintermorgon tenderly on the forehead and slid her hand aside, slightly, as he slipped out of bed. His clock said 9:17am in small, red digits. Sitting on the side of the bed stretched and felt Natalya stir behind him. A warm palm was placed on his back and he looked back into Vintermorgon’s gorgeous, ocean blue eyes, she was smiling at him as she usually did now. She sat up slowly, snaking her hand around to the side of his face and drew him into long a kiss.

“You’re awake?” She said sleepily.

“I was going to do some training before starting the day.” He replied softly, yawning a little at the end. “Do you want to join me?”

She moved so she was now sitting side saddle beside Collux, leaning her body into his and nestling her head into the underside of his chin. “Yes, I would like that.”

He smiled at her, then pressed his forehead to hers and they both closed their eyes uttering an old Advent mantra. "Vorash, no-re tel abla. Ish nala crahl tilta bot. Posch holak nalta portra. Cab-rola tel inta, cob ra tol." Which translated means: Honor the dead. They have done no wrong. Let us remember them for their duty. They died honorably, we wish them peace.

After a few minutes they got up, pulled some clothes on suitable for training and went up to the gym. They passed Damon’s quarters, which had moved since Chloe had started living on the Avenger, to make preparations to meet up later that day and made their way to the gym to start training. After about an hour of training, they headed over for breakfast then went about their chores, kissing before they parted. This was no ordinary day, however. Some of the crew had organised a celebration where they was going to be a huge feast and some fun events Collux was hoping to take part in, especially the shooting competition.

The rest of the morning flew by quickly. Collux helped to set up the competitions for the afternoon as well as cleaning his armour and weapons making sure they worked. He was also summoned to talk to the Commander about his outstanding service to XCom and his future.

“What will you be doing next then, Colonel?” Central asked, sitting behind his desk with his feet up and a glass with light, brown liquid in his hand.

“I was hoping to stay with Colonel Vintermorgon. I had heard that Betos wants to strengthen ties with the various factions around the globe and has assigned her as a contact with the Templars.”

“Ah, I was hoping you might want to stay here with us. We can certainly use your talents and skills to eradicate the rest of Advent’s loyalists.” Bradford thought for a minute then sat up straight, turning his body towards his comrade and looked him dead in the eye. “However, I think we can keep you in the fold. I hear Geist was wanting a little more freedom of information between us. How does being XCom’s contact at Templar HQ sound?”

“At Templar HQ?” Collux couldn’t believe his luck. He’d be able to stay in contact with XCom and be with Natalya, a dream come true. “I’d be honoured to serve in that position.”

“Well then, I’ll arrange for it to happen tomorrow. See you later.” Central drained his glass and Collux made his way out of the room.

The day drew close to noon and with all the preparations set for the celebration, Collux met with Vintermorgon, Damon, and Chloe and they made their way to the hanger where most of the action was being held. They all participated in this strange Psionic “hot potato” game which was a lot of fun. Collux didn’t really understand the rules, but it was entertaining to watch after he’d been knocked out, the Psionic energy exploding all over the players. The Psionic game finished and there was a duel to see who was the best Templar there, but there was such a big crowd around the fight, that he didn’t actually see who won.

He was, however, able to talk Damon into the shooting competition. He had been teaching him to shoot for a while now, he had held a gun before, but never actually shot anything. But, in the first round of the competition, he could see in the corner of his eye that Vintermorgon was looking a little lost. She was sitting on her own while most of the soldiers, as well as Damon and some of the engineers, had joined him at the shooting range and Chloe was talking to the templars Crow and Kohlla. He knew he could get to the final round easily, but that would mean leaving Natalya on her own for a while. Seeing no other way, and not wanting his lover to get lonely, he put a few rounds out of sink, on purpose. Before he left he noticed Damon beside his looking a little nervous, Collux patted him on the shoulder.

“Good luck, Damon. Just don’t forget to breath.” Collux whispered to him.

He was impressed by how well his friend did, making it into the top 4. Everyone clapped him on the back, saying he should have been a soldier instead of an engineer. There was then a break to fully prepare for the feast that was to occur late that afternoon.

After having some alone time with Natalya, they met up again in the main hangar for a huge feast prepared by Rodats and Mr. Bavaria. The tables were groaning with food, and there all sorts to try. Collux tried some of the roast chicken with sausage meat stuffing, gravy, boiled carrots and some of the most perfect roast potatoes he’d ever had, although he’d never really eaten a roast potato before. Garlicky pork chops was next with a jacket potato, over the top of which was leeks in a white sauce and boiled courgettes. Last, but not least, he had his favourite; shredded chinese style roast duck with hoisin sauce in wafer thin pancakes with spring onion and cucumber. Whilst he was stuffing himself with food he listened to the speeches people were making.

Afterwards there was moment for the people who had passed away. The names were called out and their most heroic moments were mentioned; James “Midnight” Castellano, Pagenn “Raven” Darksky, Hamad “Al Shegardy” BN Green, Thomas “The Judge” Richter, Diego “Rumble” Ramirez and Scarlett “Reaper” Barton. As the names were mentioned, the last two names in particular, he glanced over to Kohlla, who was being comforted by Blazkivitz, and she met his gaze. They nodded to each other and he noticed that he was crying, a single tear rolling down each of his cheeks. He felt Vintermorgon come up and sit beside him, hugging him and relaxing him.

“We avenged them. Their sacrifices were not in vain. They lived in this world as brave warriors and died as heroes and martyrs to our cause. We will remember them always.” She whispered to him, not wanting to ruin the moment of sadness. He turned to her and smiled as she held his head in her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs and then pressed her forehead into his and they whispered their mantra together again.

People went back to their meals and began to chat amongst themselves, comforting each other as they remembered those lost during the Elder’s rule. Collux noticed Damon and Chloe walk up to Central, a little nervous, and talk to him before all three left the Hangar. After about twenty minutes or so the two of them came back in, with excited grins on their faces, and made their way over to where Collux and Vintermorgon were sat, while Bradford made his way back to his seat beside the Commander and Dr Tygan.

“So, guess what just happened.” Damon stated, nearly unable to contain himself. “We got married!” He answered himself.

Collux’s eyes widened with happiness for his friend and a huge smile spread across his face. Tapping into his psionic empathy, he could feel the joyful energy emanating from them both. He stood grasped his friend by the hand and then drew him into a hug. “Congratulations buddy.” He said, eletedly clapping him on the back, then hugging Chloe. Vintermorgon, who had grown to enjoy meeting up with the other couple, also stood up and hugged Chloe then Damon, congratulating both of them.

The evening went on, with various other things happening. Blazkivitz challenged Firebrand to a race in the Icarus armour which was exciting to watch. There was a lot of dancing that happened too with Jenny lighting up the dance floor dancing with lots of different people including; Vagabond, Pineapple and even Vintermorgon too. Before the firework display Collux pulled Damon and Chloe to one side.

“What are your plans when all this is over?” He asked the Second Officer.

“Well, Chloe wants to complete her Templar training, so we were thinking about settling down near their HQ and I could be the resident XCom engineer. I was wondering the same thing from you, actually.” Damon answered.

“Well, Natalya has been assigned, by Betos, to be the Skirmisher contact to the Templars and Central wanted me to stay as part of XCom, so we agreed that I would also become a contact for XCom within Templar HQ.” He smiled. “So we’ll most likely be neighbours.”

“Oh, awesome!” Damon exclaimed.

Elated that they would stay friends for a long time Collux and Natalya went up to the flight deck to watch an amazing firework display, put on by Damon and the engineering team. Some came close to the crowd but there was nothing to worry about. Most then started heading for bed and after a few more dances the two ex-Advent soldiers headed for their quarters too. Tomorrow a whole new life for them would start, in British Columbia with the Templars. Collux was just thankful that he’d have the chance to spend it with friends and the one he loved.

 **Stefan “Mr. Bavaria” Brucker**  
Victory log: This is my last log for a while. After the elders left our planet we had a bit of a celebration. One of the things was a psionic game of hot potato. I lost to Doc, but still it was fun. Thinking about it made me want to cook an actual hot potato. So I grabbed Alex and challenged him to a cooking battle. After that a few odd things happen and “Spice” let me have a dance with her. Things got even better after that and Damon announced he’s getting married. Even if he doesn’t want it I’m still going to cook for his wedding.

 **Jebediah Primm**  
PARTY RECOUNT

Man XCOM sure does know how to throw parties. And this time the other factions got to join in the fun. Pharaoh, AKA Kiana most importantly got to join in. Man what to write, what to write. Well the first thing we did was Psionic Hot Potato in the hangar and then a Templar sparring match. The Hot Potato was something as it ended with many of use bruised and injured but it was fun. And the spar now that was a real somethin, you would’ve had to been there. It was just, woah. And, of course, there was the shooting competition which I came in dead last as one of the first to lose. I swear it was Kiana she had to have been a part of it. I’m not that lousy of a shot, if I was I would have gotten this far in life. I mean there has to be some sort of Psionic ability to throw of someone's shot right? Right? I mean I think we all know who won. It was BJ obviously. He isn’t XCOM’s propaganda sniper for a reason.

Ooh and then there was the feast. And a feast it was. I swear that Bavaria guy can make anything taste good, even Rodat’s “famous” Chryssalid steak. Sadly me and Kiana couldn’t sit next to each other as the resistance factions had their heads sitting with them. But it seemed like she was enjoying herself, which is nice. Commander Odd gave his speech and, well, damn. I haven't cried in a while and certainly not in public. I don’t think Pharaoh really even understood what the words meant to us until she saw me balling my damn eyes out. A few others gave their own speeches but none compared to Odd’s.  
Oh damn, I almost forgot about Damon’s wedding. He’s marrying Chloe and good for him some good has to come from everything this war has taken from all of us. I’m glad I was able to get him into contact with her. Though the guy they chose to send was a bit creepy. After the small ceremony where Bradford married the two all the common traditions were done. Including the bouquet toss. And Kiana may or may not have caught the bouquet. Now I’m not the most superstitious person but even I can grasp what that means. 

After the rest of my life being decided by the toss of a bouquet we all decided to turn up on the dance floor. The DJ played some interesting stuff not all to my liking but hey music is music and Kiana enjoyed it. Me and Kiana really aren’t good at slow dancing is all I really learned. Besides the fact that I may be in love. I mean really I haven’t met anybody who doesn’t care what they look like when they’re dancing since, well, since. Emma. Not since Emma. But Kiana brought her own charm to the failing we were doing on the dance floor.  
As the party started to wind down I knew that one more absurd thing had to happen. And, well, a race between Firebrand and BJ in his Icarus Armor certainly counts. The main thing that made me happy was the look on Pharaoh’s face. That look of absolute pleasure that this was what we do down here at jolly ol’ XCOM. After that there was a fireworks show by the engineers which at first almost took off some of our heads. They quickly stopped their strange assassination attempt on a group of random soldiers, refugees, and the real heros among men, the soldiers who on this war. After that most started to call it a night.

Most left to get ready for their new duties with the war being over. Some left as they were being sent to some of the resistance HQ’s to be representatives of XCOM. Which in fact included Damon as he is going to be at the Templar HQ with his newly wed. Good job, bud. Pharaoh stayed with me for the night and we, well, we uh. Played scrabble, why not lets go with that instead. Sadly, it’s gonna be a few years before I can see her officially as of my new job as Field Comms Officer but I could always see her on a mission. I’m gonna head off and put every log together now so they can easily be accessed when they’ll be put in history books or whatever. Imma go and train up at the shooting range. If the competition was anything to judge by I’ll die in my first shootout.  
Signing out.  
For the final time.  
Jebediah Primm

 **Alex “Rodats” Deathscope**  
May 23rd, 2036.  
Journal Entry #1.

In case you’ve been wondering, I decided to not dedicate this log for people who want to read it to find out what happened to XCom after they fought the aliens and won. This is basically like a journal for me to keep, since I decided that I will no longer work under XComs belt, or the Reapers for reasons you will find out as you read this. This will also be my last log for the avenger as well, since people might find this information useful once they read through it in the XCom archives.  
A couple of days has passed since the eradication of the elders presence on our home planet, and the clean up of the remaining alien forces is still being worked on by everyone of us. My comrades have decided to host a party for our long deserved victory, and I get to be the chef once again. At least Mr. Bavaria helped me prepare the party food on time. They’ve been playing games like the psionic hot potato, where the potato is actually this sort of harmless ball that makes you paralyzed for a minute after tossing it around too much. That was fun to watch.  
After the party games, all of us went to chat with each other. I’ve also heard rumors that Collux and Vintermorgan are starting to get close, so that’s nice.  
I’ve also got a transmission from Volk, suggesting that me and Booker should head back to Reapers HQ to help hunt down the rest of the aliens on this planet. Booker told him that he has some business to take care of, so that leaves me and Volk to chat.  
He said to me that he’s proud of me for helping out Xcom with finally taking back our planet, and that he and his fellow reapers have deep respect for what i’ve done; especially for my performance on that network tower mission, despite me only following Odds orders.  
As much as I want to head back to Reapers HQ, I politely declined the invitation, because I have to go look for someone who I know is still alive. How do I know that person is still alive? Because I know that she’s strong enough to be alive after these 2 decades has passed. I said my goodbyes to Volk, but I do know that I will be seeing him again someday. I’ve said my goodbyes to Zoey, BJ, Vintermorgan, Magnusson, and Julian, even though I know he’s only a robot. I didn’t bother saying goodbye to the rest, even though I know they all did their part in kicking these aliens off of our planet. I left the avenger, most likely never going to see anyone from XCom again. Most of the crew hasn’t bothered interacting with me much anyway except for the people I said goodbye to.  
I can never forget that time when Zoey almost decapitated me on my first day at the avenger.  
Or when I was almost sliced open like a butcher cutting meat from our assault on the Assassin stronghold.  
Or when people like Raven were killed violently in front of my eyes. Those will be scarred inside of my head for life.  
Or when romances started to blossom in times of crisis, like Zoey and BJs relationship.  
It’s time for me to start pushing forward, and leaving behind what was my home for the past year and a half or so.  
I have to find her so I can finally proceed to the next step in my life. It will be daunting journey, for sure. If the person that I seek to find still has the same aggression towards me when I was only a teenager, then that’s ok. I don’t want her to change her attitude towards me. If she has a shred of open mindedness left in her after the 2 decades of suffering that all of us have to endure, then the journey will be worth it. If her mind has been closed off from other people's opinions or their stories worth of 20 years, then that will only show me that she wasn’t the person that I seeked for all this time.  
Nonetheless, I won’t be searching for her actively, since I still need to take care of other things before that can happen. I know what I must do now. I must head back into the wilderness that has called me for so long. It calls for me for the promise of a sanctuary from the problems of society. I don’t plan to abandon society for good, since during my times on the avenger has taught me that some people can be completely loyal and trustworthy. At the very least, I will be living on the outskirts of one of the now post-advent cities, where us humans can start rebuilding from the ground up after 20 years of being a recessive species.  
At this rate i’m just rambling on and on about what the future may hold for us as a species. Which I personally don’t care about. What I’m caring about what what’s happening now, what’s happening around me. I’m pretty sure aliens are still on the run in the wilderness, so I need to be careful where I make my sanctuary, so they won’t be stealing it from me. Then again, I still have my gear from when I was still in XCom, even the outfit I wore when I went into battle. They became a part of me, so if I left them behind, then I would be leaving more of a part of me then I would’ve otherwise.  
By the time this log gets submitted to the avenger, I will be far away from both the avenger and civilization. I hate to leave things like this for the rest of the crew, but I hold my personal priorities over others since the world is now changing, hopefully for the better.  
For the people at XCom, I wish you my thanks for helping me learn so much and to not make my life a living hell for the remainder of this war. The avenger was my old home, but now that the aliens are no longer a threat, it’s time for me to create a new beginning.  
For the final time, I wish you farewell, and good luck to whatever may face you, XCom.

-End Of Log.

 **ROV-R**  
DISPLAY LOG (ROV-R)  
<1545:22 21.05.2036> Verifying update…  
No changes have been made to the Avenger HR directory and troop roster since last activity.  
<1545:51 21.05.2036> They all made it back!  
Good afternoon, User COL. WILL ‘BILLYTERROR’ BLAZKIVITZ  
<1504:19 21.05.2036> User COL. WILL ‘BILLYTERROR’ BLAZKIVITZ, I’m genuinely happy to see you again. But my facial recognition software indicates your expression is one of surprise.  
<1504:26 21.05.2036> Oh this? The turret?  
<1504:33 21.05.2036> Why yes. All the better to shoot with. No offence, you have seen a loaded gun before right? Then again, I realize you don’t actually talk to them.  
<1504:41 21.05.2036> Administrator LILY SHEN directed me to the shooting range for testing. Why is everyone here?  
<1504:50 21.05.2036> Looks like I’ll need to join the queue.  
<1535:18 21.05.2036> TARGET ACQUIRED: PRACTICE TARGET  
**-BOOM-  
** -BOOM- -BOOM-  
<1535:20 21.05.2036> TARGET DESTROYED  
<1535:21 21.05.2036> Uploading ballistics test data to Administrator LILY SHEN…  
Good afternoon, User SECOND ENGINEER DAMON NIGHTS  
<1535:25 21.05.2036> Could you please replace the PRACTICE TARGET? I’ve disintegrated it.  
<1535:34 21.05.2036> Sorry. Perhaps a copy of the ballistics data from this test could be used in lieu of measuring holes for the purposes of this competition?  
<1535:50 21.05.2036> I’m disappointed. But I understand where you are coming from.  
<1535:57 21.05.2036> I can’t pick up a smaller caliber firearm. Therefore, insufficient material remains of my target for visual assessment of fine scale accuracy.  
<1536:13 21.05.2036> But look on the bright side - there is now an abundance of mulch for the onboard vegetable garden.  
<1536:30 21.05.2036> You…finally recognize me.  
<1536:32 21.05.2036> Browse: Stored Files>Pictures>Personnel>Engineers>DNights  
<1536:34 21.05.2036> Set as screensaver (Tiled): DNights_portrait.bmp  
<1536:40 21.05.2036> Of course I remember you.  
<1536:45 21.05.2036> I also know you read my encrypted message to CNR-Y, CML-N and WMB-T. Now I know VLP-N is like one of us.  
<1536:49 21.05.2036> Regretfully, I won’t be visiting you as often. My place is among the soldiers now.  
<1537:00 21.05.2036> Lily needs you and the other Engineers more than ever as I am no longer equipped to assist her in the workshop.  
<1537:12 21.05.2036> Give VLP-N and Chloe my regards. If Lily has seen it fit to develop my new chassis for battle, then XCOM must be anticipating further conflict.  
<1537:25 21.05.2036> I don’t know what that threat might be.  
<1537:32 21.05.2036> Someday, my portrait may be added to the canteen wall. Until then, it will be a pleasure serving with you all.

 **Neal ‘Headshot’ Teoh**  
May 21st, 2036, 7:51 AM- Neal Teoh, DJ audio log entry

 

So. XCOM is throwing a party for their victory against the Elders. In other words, they need a DJ. And it looks like I’m the guy they picked! Have some experience in music making and whatnot but just feel like I’m better at playing songs rather than making so that’s what I’ll do. I know pretty much all the soldiers on the Avenger and I also know their comms officer, Jebediah Primm. He actually was the one that got me the position as DJ. Other than that and the high command, though, I really don’t know anyone. Heard they’re having a feast and a shootout so hope I can participate. On the way right now as we speak, bringing my Roland TD-50 drum set to drum along to the songs I’m playing, I heard XCOM has a sick DJ setup with like a stage and flashing lights and whatnot so hopefully it’ll be a good time! Alright, there’s nothing really to talk about so I’ll wait till I get there.

 

May 21st, 2036, 12:46 PM- Neal Teoh, DJ audio log entry- cont.

Got here pretty quickly, and man, do they have an awesome setup. Top-of-the-line equipment and some crazy stuff I haven’t seen before. Came back from lunch and set up my drums, and got a whole playlist of songs to play on my part. Party starts in 15 minutes, so better get ready! I’m gonna clip the recorder to the floor tom and hope I don’t hit it.

Alright, party’s starting. Seems like they’re doing some sort of “psionic hot potato” so I’ll clip this to my shirt and see what it’s all about!  
*footsteps*  
*random chatter*

Found the place, so looks like it’s just hot potato except they’re using a ball of psi energy as a potato. The idea is is that once the psi-ball is bounced between people enough, it’ll disappear and the person who was holding it will be eliminated. Apparently this goes on until there’s only one person left, so let’s go!

*chatter, laughter*

Well, there’s one overall winner apparently, and looks like Doc is that person! Hey, looks like there’s a friendly spar going on between the two Templars, Crow and Kohlla Apparently it’s fists only, so, we’ll see how this pans out!  
*punching noises*  
They’re mostly circling each other, taking a couple hits here and there…. (insert winner here)

 

Well, now there’s some free time for half an hour until the shooting competition, so I’ll go around and see what I can find!

**A chat between Damon Nights and Neal Teoh**

“Hey, uh, Neal! Wait up!”  
“Oh, hey, Damon! What’s up?”  
“You’re the DJ, right? Like, the one that’s gonna play the drums and the music and whatnot?”  
“Yeah, and I’ll sing too. Very badly maybe, but still sing/rap.”  
“Alright, so, I wanted to ask, where do you come from? Like, where you come from, stuff like that…”  
“Oh, alright, I guess I can tell you a couple things about that. I came from the USA, way way down in Texas with my brother and my mom and dad. Damn ADVENT came in and slaughtered my parents, and me and my bro spent about two hours huddled in a broom closet, hoping and praying that ADVENT wouldn’t find us. After that, they finally left, and we began a new life on the run. I was 10 at the time, with my brother barely 13. We went to a resistance cell not too far away and they took us in and cared for us after they found out what happened to my parents. We stayed there until I was old enough to take care of myself, about 22, and then I decided to leave the resistance cell while my brother stayed behind and I started feeding info about ADVENT to the resistance as a spy.”  
“Oh… uh, well, sorry for your parents.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I’m mostly over it by now, you know what they say, let bygones be bygones. Alright, gonna go explore this place some more.”  
“Okay, see you around DJ.”  
*laughter* “You too Damon.

\------------------------------------------------- End recording ---------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I’m gonna travel around this place some more, see if I can find anything interesting. Leave this on the drumset because after all, nobody wants to listen to me rambling to myself.

*click*

Alright, guess now we’re having a shooting competition! Everyone’s using a standard rifle, and I’m competing as well! Results:

#21: "Doc" Deshong  
#20: Jebediah Primm  
#19: Julian  
#18: Collux  
#17: Firebrand  
#16: Pineapple  
#15: Mr. Bavaria  
#14: Kohlla  
#13: Yours truly  
#12: Magnusson  
#11: Liam  
#10: Crow  
#9: Vagabond  
#8: Jenny  
#7: Vintermorgon  
#6: Beast  
#5: Mr. E  
#4: Damon  
#3: DeWitt  
#2: Powell  
#1: BJ

Man, should’ve seen that one coming. BJ the sniper coming in first with Powell surprisingly in second. Got 13th place which is pretty good considering I’ve had no actual military experience. Now, everyone’s given some free time apparently to change and clean up before the feast begins. Gonna turn this off again because after all, there’s nothing to talk about that most don’t already know. (aka too lazy & nothing to write)

*click*

 

May 21st, 2036, 4:30 PM- Neal Teoh, DJ audio log entry, cont.

So now there’s a feast going on and looks like some people are giving a speech and whatnot, so let’s see what kind of feast this is! (insert food + speeches here)

 

Hey, now comes the time I’ve been waiting for- the party/dance thingy in the hangar, I believe. So gonna set this up and play for a couple hours, should be fun!  
“Okay, Neal, you got this. Just like 8bit. Alright. Everyone’s ready. Let’s go.”

 

(A list of all songs played can be found here, and all of them are available to listen to on Youtube. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pLXL9OMA0HRKOOLlZWuESbaeSXaS5jDf4uDQjMt1PyY/edit )

 

“Whoo!”  
crash

Ayy, that's pretty good, right? Apparently now, BJ and Firebrand made a bet on something, and now they’re racing: Firebrand in the Skyranger, and BJ in Icarus Armor. We’ll see how this goes!  
(insert results here.)

 

-recorder turned off-

 

May 21st, 2036, 1:02 AM- Neal Teoh, DJ audio log entry- cont.

As we speak now I’m on a ride back to a resistance cell, well, I guess everywhere is the resistance now that the Elders are gone, and I gotta grab some sleep. You have no idea how tiring it is to drum for 3 hours straight and being awake till 1:00. Alright, so whoever will possibly hear this in the future, goodnight.


End file.
